No56
"Now that just doesn't make sense, Dragoians don't get pregnant, that's a human trait, we lay eggs. Must be the damn dragon DNA they told me I had." No56 thinking to herself after giving birth to James. No56 is a Dragoian-Dragon Hybrid that was dumped in The Casteless in 1875 and later escaped in 2016 in a small cargo vessel called Starfire. Profile *Name: FiftySix *Birth Date: 1856 *Height: 8ft 1in *Species: Dragoian-Dragon Hybrid *Gender: Female *Weight: 3687 Kg Overview Wings No56's wings are a very odd feature, being much higher mounted than normal DragonKin wings and being very small. However, they have a greater field of travel than most wings, being able to be held upwards, horizontal, or folded down on her back much like an insects. The reason for such oddly formed wings is due to them only half forming from slightly corrupted genes, resulting in a useless set of wings that can only really be used practically for pressing buttons and using them to cool herself. However, her wings have never been used for manipulation (such as pushing buttons) due to her never really needing to use them in such a way. Children No56 has had 2 children during her life and loves them both dearly, sometimes being called overprotective of them. ''Main Article: James The first, a male by the name of James, was born inside the Casteless Tank in 1939 to an unknown father. No56 thinks that James was conceived when she managed to cut her hand open and her blood mixed with some blood left on a surface she touched. This method on conception assumes that No56 breeds like a Dragoian, and not like the Dragoness from which some of her DNA was from. ''Main Article: Georgina The second, a female by the name of Georgina, was born a few years later in 1943, again to an unknown father. Georgina's strange red irises suggest she is the offspring of either an Ancient Dralkyria, Queen Bles or TwinBragia although No56 can find no evidence on conception as she hadn't made physical contact with anyone with the Dralkyrian red irises for years. As neither child or No56 knows of the biological father (or paternal mother), both of No56's children were raised with Gus (AKA No65) as their father. Combat Style No56 is poorly trained for combat, and is only competent in using a small shotgun she keeps in her breast crack, the weapon's huge recoil due to it being an absurdly large calibre compared to it's user (to pack enough punch to do heavy damage to a Dragoian at close range). She is barely capable of firing the weapon with both barrels and can only do so due to female strength. If possible, she is much more happy in the gunner/command seat of a tank, and is much more competent in that role. She was offered by various members of The Casteless to be trained in how to use a rifle but rejected the oppurtunity every time on the excuse that she was too small of build to even hold the rifle properly, a valid excuse considering she was 2 foot shorter than the user the rifle was intended for, although this would not have stopped her from learning as the rifles have been known to be used by Jackie Rowne. Despite her being a little stronger than the average Dragoian, she is likely to lose a hand to hand engagement due to a lack of training and vulnerable wings. Category:Dragoia (Planet) Category:Dragoians Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Characters